


Never be the same

by Artemide



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Valentines, F/M, Happy Ending, bellarkelives, happiness, pure bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemide/pseuds/Artemide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bellarke Secret Valentine</p>
<p>
  <i>Valentine's Day was very different, on the Ark.</i>
</p>
<p>Clarke remembered the first time her father told her the story of Saint Valentine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>He never had spare time, on the Ark.<br/></i>
</p>
<p>His life was already full with his training as a guard and keeping his sister safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never be the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skywalkqrs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skywalkqrs).



_Valentine's day was very different, on the Ark._

Clarke remembered the first time her father told her the story of Saint Valentine. He told her that, a very long time ago, a roman centurion named Sabino fell in love with Serapia, a christian girl. To overcome the confession issue, she asked him to convert himself and he decided to do that for love. As he was going to be baptised, however, Serapia fell sick. Hopeless, Sabino asked to the priest Valentine not to be parted from his lover, because life would have been just pain without her. To let his plea come true, Valentine baptised the man, and married the two youngsters, but, just as he did that, a blessed sleep unfolded the two hearts for the eternity.  
She was five, and from that day on, she kept thinking that, if she'd ever found a person she'd love as Sabino loved Serapia, nothing would have kept them apart, not even a blissful death.  
When her father was floated, she knew that her heart would have never been whole again.

 

_He never had spare time, on the Ark._

His life was already full with his training as a guard and keeping his sister safe. It wasn't as he didn't know that long time ago, when the human race was blossoming and shined in hope, people used to honour a god, Lupercus. As tribute, women and men put their names in an ancient urn, so that a child could draw serendipitous couples who had to fulfil the rite of fertility for a whole year, before the day of the tribute would come again. Centuries later, the pagan celebration was lost, but no one ever stopped to express the love on the fourteenth day of February, this time with flowers and sweets.  
To Bellamy, however, it just seemed useless. The one person he loved the most was forced to live under the floor, ignored by the rest of the world, and his mother was too far gone to care.  
When Octavia was discovered, then, nothing mattered anymore.

 

The first year on Earth was tough, any kind of danger waiting for them at every corner, and feelings one of them. No one dared to care about someone else, and life bitterly rewarded who was so silly to do that.  
 _Atom, Finn, Maya._  
No one was safe.

 

It wasn't until the whole Ark, with its people and rules and guns, came down, that Bellamy started consider that maybe survival wasn't enough, maybe there was a reason why they were sent on the ground to die and they lived instead. As the villages were burning, and Mount Weather was an open tomb, full of innocent and guilty souls, life was the only little thing who set them apart.  
Life, and love.  
 _Clarke._  
The first time they kissed, it wasn't certainly Feb 14th, but it felt as everything happened who didn't make any sense, was clear then. They were meant to be. The slow steps they took after that, only took in one direction. 

So they were here, on a wood aisle, in the middle of the forest, surrounded by the blue sky who held their childhood and grounded to the earth who held their future.

 

Bellamy gently took hold of Clark's hand.  
“You know I'm really no good at this. Great speeches have never been my forte, yet here we are. I've always believed happines was something very precious and so very distant from the humble Walden people. I've always believed love was chained to hurtful choices. But I was wrong, because, for me, loving you is as simple as breathing”

Clarke smiled fondly, before replying.  
“Once upon a time, my dad told me a story, a love one, with a courageous young roman centurion as its hero. Now, as I see you, here in front of me, I think that maybe I've always looked for you. I think that destiny has its own ways to put us at crossroads, but the choice is ours. And, today, I choose us”  
A solid silence enveloped the couple, broken only by the firm but merry voice of the Chancellor.  
“It's with great pleasure that today, Feb 14th , I call Bellamy and Clarke husband and wife. May all your family and friends rejoice your union”  
Sonorous applauses reverberated through the trees, and hope brightened again hearts.

_For Clarke and Bellamy, Saint Valentine's day would never be the same._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, skywalkqrs!


End file.
